csofandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Knife
|altername = Throwing Knife |addon = |type = Pistol |source = Mileage Auction |origin = |stun = 38% |price = $30 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 38 (Double) 35 (Triple) |damageB = 43 (Double) 30 (Triple) |damageC = 43 (Double) 30 (Triple) |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 27% |rateoffire = 52% 48% (Triple) |weightloaded = 0% |magazine = 30 |ammotype = |knockback = 13% |system = tknife |fire = Throw Slash |variant = }} Tactical Knife is a melee weapon in Counter-Strike Online categorized under secondary. Overview ; Tactical Knife This is a throwing knife that is made out of titanium alloy. It has an excellent injury ability due to its small and solid edge, therefore, it is suitable for tactical use in battle. ; Double Tactical Knife These knives are quite efficient in battle than before as it allows the user to throw two tactical knives at once. ; Triple Tactical Knife It is modified than the previous versions and allows the user to throw three tactical knives at once. Advantages *Can perform melee attacks *Able to kill multiple targets in both modes *Has the third highest base damage, surpassed by Wild Wing and Divine Lock *Can rebound for a certain angle Disadvantages *Knives have a traveling time and are difficult to land on targets at long range *Low rate of fire *Knives drop over range *Has to be bought again after all the knives have been thrown *Low stun and knockback power *Emits noises and trails after being thrown which compromises the user's position Release date *South Korea: 13 August 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 27 August 2013. *China: 28 August 2013. *Japan: 28 August 2013. *Indonesia: 12 March 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 April 2014. *Vietnam: 24 November 2015. *CSN:Z: 13 January 2016. Users Counter-Terrorist: *GIGN: Seen wielding Double Tactical Knife on posters. *May: Seen wielding Triple Tactical Knife on posters. Terrorist: *Ace: Seen on selection icon. Gallery Single= File:Tknife_single_viewmdl.png|View model File:Tactical_knife_worldmdl_hd.png|World model tknife.gif|Store preview File:Tacticalknife_tw_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Tactical_knife_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Tactical_knife_china_poster_resale.png|China resale poster File:Tactical_knife_poster_jpn.jpg|Japan poster File:Az_battleplan_katana_tknife_dbarrel_resale_japan_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Sg_tactic_poster_upgrade.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:11828720_1178321748850321_8791484400619431060_n.jpg|Indonesia resale poster File:606x295_tactical.jpg|Vietnam poster tknifepartsset.png|Tactical Knife + Upgrade parts set File:Janus3coupontknife.png|JANUS-3 Reservation Ticket + Tactical Knife package File:Tactical_knife_single_hud.png|HUD icon cs_italy_20150117_0511010.jpg|In-game screenshot Drawing sound Attacking sound Ditto |-| Double= File:Tknife_double_viewmdl.png|View model File:Tactical_knifeex_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Gign_wtactical_knifeex.png|A GIGN operatives with Double Tactical Knife tknifeexparts.png|Double Tactical Knife upgrade parts File:Tacticalknife_tw_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Tactical_knife_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale tacticcp.jpg|China poster File:Tactical_knife_poster_jpn.jpg|Japan poster File:Sg_tactic_poster_upgrade.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:606x295_tactical.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Tactical_knife_double_hud.png|HUD icon Drawing sound Attacking sound |-| Triple= File:Tknife_triple_viewmdl.png|View model File:Tactical_knifeex2_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Mei_wtactical_knifeex2.png|May with Triple Tactical Knife tknifeex2parts.png|Triple Tactical Knife upgrade parts File:Tacticalknife_poster_kr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Tacticalknife_tw_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Tactical_knife_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale CSOL0828 (1).jpg|China poster File:Tactical_knife_poster_jpn.jpg|Japan poster File:Tactic-knife_sgposter.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Sg_tactic_poster_upgrade.png|Ditto, upgrade event 1394519809_bannercso120314megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster File:11828720_1178321748850321_8791484400619431060_n.jpg|Ditto, resale File:606x295_tactical.jpg|Vietnam poster 5197194110749901743.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Tactical_knife_triple_hud.png|HUD Icon Drawing sound Attacking sound Trivia *These knives can stick or rebound off a surface, however you cannot pick them up. If the blades stick on the wall, they will disappear slowly after few seconds. *Once you have upgraded this weapon to the Triple Tactical Knife, it will become decorated with jungle camouflage. *This is the first secondary weapon categorized as a pistol that is a bladed weapon, and the only secondary so far that has a melee attack. *There is a "JIM" print on the handle which may refer to Red Lizard Jim. External links *Throwing knife at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Pistol Category:Cash weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with variants Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions